batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BATMAN 5 - NO MEN'S LAND
As I say before, the two first Nolan's movies were great but I would take another direction on the third movie as I show in BATMAN: DARK VICTORY. And to continue with the Nolanverse I would made these Batman movies two trilogies, and the second one will begins with BATMAN 4 : KNIGHTFALL and continues with these BATMAN 5 - NO MEN'S LAND. Nolan producing and co-writing with Darren Aronofsky, once he was always the first choice to Warner executives. The name of the movie could be Battle for the Cowl too. The Cast *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Christian Bale *Alfred Pennyworth - Michael Caine *Lucius Fox - Morgan Freeman *Comissioner Gordon - Gary Oldman *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Sam Claflin *Barbara Gordon/The Oracle - Kate Mara *Sargeant Harvey Bullock - Tom Berenger *Detective Rene Montoya - Natalia Martinez *Sarah Gordon - Allisson Janey *Dr. Jeremiah Arkham/Black Mask - James Purefoy *Dr. Hugo Strange - Jared Harris *Dr. Jervis Techt/Mad Hatter - Robert Carlyle *Dra. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy - Vinessa Shaw *Dra. Shondra Kinsolving - Naomi Harris *Osvald Cobblepott/The Penguin - Michael Emerson *Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Anne Hathaway *Bane - Ray Stevenson *Ra's Al Ghul - Liam Neeson *Talia Al Ghul - Oona Chaplin *Jean Paul Valley/Batman Azrael - Garret Hedlund *Mueller/Batcop - Alexander Skarsgaard *Branca/Batbane - Robert Maillet *Lane/Batdevil - Eamon Walker Batman No Men's Land Based on comic books Cataclysm / No Men's Land / Battle for the Cowl / War Games / Three Ghosts / Knightsend Plot - Grayson is fighting alone, he and Alfred thinks that Bruce is dead and his body was taken by the US government. Gotham is deep dove in a criminal war. The new leaders are The Penguin, Black Mask, Two-Face and Bane who is the most powerfull of them. He reveals to Gotham the real Harvey Dent - Two-Face - and tries to make the citizens to believe that he is the solution ruling the city with fear, with the citizens disbelief of Gotham's justice the city take another step down with the crime growing even more. Azrael had taken the Batcave and its the new Batman, he had now a experimental and more deadly armour as is seen at the comic book. He began to clean up Gotham with mortal solutions killing some of Gotham's criminals. He enface Bane, spunk him almost till death live on six o'clock news and presents himself as Batman and Comissioner Gordon don't recognise him as his old colaborator. Oswald Cobblepot is leading the vote intentions with promises of a Gotham more safety as was in the old days when Batman doesn't exists leading a public witch hunt to capture the vigilante. In the underground his power is growing with the lack of a big mob leader. Black Mask recrutes most of the escaping inmates from Arkahm Asylum and Blackgate and make an army in Demon's Square tooking the place of Bane leading the underground. At the meantime Bruce is on a plane taken by Talia who explain to him who she is, he says that he already discover that and she tells that is leading him to a Lazaru's Pit an illegal stem cells and clone labs so he can heal from his injuries. He arrives and it's treating and operatin by DRa. Shondra Kinsolving, but as a consequence of his spine injuries Bruce's muscle lost his memories and skills and had to train again to be fully recover. In Gotham more three different Batmans appears claiming to be Batman. That's when Lucius appears at the penthouse and he and Alfred try to convince Grayson to took the place of Bruce as Batman, he reluctants accepts but he had a lot of complains about the suit because his fighting style. So Grayson go to recovery the city, he first meet with Gordon who recognise him as the true Batman despite his doubts as Dick waits him to finish his sentences as Bruce leave him talking alone. Grayson enfaces the three different Batmen one by one and defeat them. Investigating who were these guys he discovers that they were police officers who were voluntary in a secret military experiment of Batman substitutions these investigation leads him to the Arkham. Catwoman presents himself to Grayson trying to help him to recover Gotham. At the same time in Asia, Bruce starts his training with Merlin, one of the masters of the League of Assassins and Talia's bodyguard, then he proceeds and meet Lady Shiva and start his training as ninja assassin Tengu. Barbara is extremly mad with Dick who have been gone for a few weeks now, she goes to the penthouse a find Dick sleeping during the day and enface him demanding the true. Dick reveals that he is the new Batman and tell the whole story about Bruce and how he got in. She starts to aid him from the GCPD and cracking as a hacker in several systems creating a databank and a central of information that was know as the Oracle. In response for Dick's complains, Fox presents him with a brand new suit/armour of Batman and a new modified thumbler. Catwoman deliver the location of the Penguin and Dick discovers that he is Oswald Cobblepott, who explains under menace that Black Mask control Gotham's underground and everybody is working for him now. Grayson expose his identity on purpuse even without clear evidences just to make him look bad to the public and in the future loose the election. Grayson in pursuit of some false-faces discover that most of the inmates of the Arkham had suffering of drug abuse and brainwash for years by Dr. Hugo Strange, Dr. Jervis Techt and Dra. Pamela Isley. Bruce pass his tests in it's almost recover when he saw that Gotham is burning in a warzone between two Batmen and the Black Mask, he decide to get back to Gotham, Talia beg to him to not go but he leaves anyways. He arrives at Gotham and meet Dick at the penthouse, he update Bruce of everything and both decide to act. Both leave the penthouse as Batman, Grayson goes for the Arkham Asylum and Bruce is rushing to meet Batman/Azrael and defeat him. Grayson arrives at the institution and defeats some false-faces in the way and he got Dr. Strange who after menaces confess that these proceedments are happening since the foundation of the Arkham under the supervision of Dr. Crane. Then the place is poisoned by Pamela Isley. At the meantime Bruce starts to pursuit at Batman/Azrael. They fight all over the city, Batman/Azrael try to kill Bruce exploding the thumbler with him inside. Grayson wake up in a lobotomy room all tied up with all doctors from the Arkham there except Dr. Hurt and Dr. Arkham. After been totured he discovers that the false-faces and the inmates of Arkham and Blackgate are been controlled by mix of chemicals from Dr. Strange, radiofrequency waves by Dr. Techt and air bothanical chemistry br Dra. Isley and the plan is too control all citizens of Gotham. He succesfully release himself and escapes, then beat some false faces and finally had the Black Mask in the corner. Bruce escapes the attempt of murder of Batman/Azrael and pursuit him driven him to the batcave. The Black Mask shots Grayson, they fight and Grayson discovers that the Black Mask is actually Dr. Jeremiah Arkham in a totally crazy state of mind, after been defeted he made a treat to Grayson that the Black Glove is coming for him and Bruce. Bruce and Azrael go to the Batcave and he is almost defeating his adversary when suddenly Batman/Azrael get on his knees and starts to say prayers in latin and Bruce is ashtoned to see Ra's Al Ghul is alive. They enface each either one more time and Bruce defeat him, in trade to keep Ra's Al Ghul's life he had to promise that nothing will happens to Talia. With the sunrising the two Batman meet in the Wayne Manor, Alfred is there too and after some apologies by Bruce, Grayson presents Babs as the founder of a databank that they baptized as the Oracle and explain to Bruce that she already knows about all the secrets. At the end of the movie shows Talia pregnant and after that the batcave starts to look like the comics, with a big batcomputer on one side with several screens and Babs its sitting on it showing something to Bruce and Dick who are standing looking to the screens and discussing and Alfred is coming from Wayne Manor holding a silver plate with some food on it. Category:Movies